


Run

by ColoredGayngels



Series: He [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, FtM Newt, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Minor Character Death, Trans Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adjusting to life in the Glade wasn't hard, after they had pulled themselves together and accepted it, of course.<br/>After a couple months, though, Newt was sick of hanging around the Glade, waiting for death to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy with the response Blood got. This is a continuation of my trans!Newt verse, She. Newt experiences some gender dysphoria in this chapter, but I would like for you (and myself as I continue this verse) to keep in mind that I am a cissex and cisgender girl*, so obviously I have no idea what the experience would be like. I've done as much research as possible without asking a trans*person about it. Contrary to this, I do have depression, so the any of that is similar to a way I've acted in a depressed state.
> 
> *Edit: This chapter and the previous were written by a cis girl, but I came out as nonbinary some months after this was written.
> 
> EDIT 3/15/16: Future chapters will have a bit more of my personal experience being closeted poured into them, it's likely, but again, I'm trans, but not a transman, more of a trans???????*screaming in the distance*

Adjusting to life in the Glade wasn't hard, after they had pulled themselves together and accepted it, of course. The Glade had had electricity, buildings, running water, animals, and most of what they needed from the beginning, and the Box came up on a set schedule: once a month with a new Greenie, and once a week with other things like food, clothes, and, since his last period, a small container for Newt the weeks he needed it.

After a couple months, though, Newt was sick of hanging around the Glade, waiting for death to come.

* * *

 

Newt was walking around the Glade, making sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to. His fingers were intertwined with Alby’s, who rarely left Newt’s side since the blood incident, and it was no secret that they were together.

Newt looked towards the Maze. The doors stood open as always, but nobody left. They weren’t allowed.

“We should go out there,” Newt said.

Alby stopped. “You’re insane.”

“I’m serious.”

“Newt, we don’t know what’s out there. Someone could get hurt.”

Newt looked up at Alby, brown eyes shining. “Exactly. We don’t know what’s out there, so let’s find out. Who cares if a couple people go out in the Maze and _maybe_ get hurt if they find a way out?”

Alby took both of Newt’s hands in his. “Look, I wanna get out as much as you do, but I don’t want to risk lives doing it if we don’t have to. Nobody’s been in the Maze since before you got here, and we’re gonna keep it that way.”

“So someone has been in the Maze before?”

“Yeah. Shank’s name was George. Didn’t make it back before the doors closed and got killed by whatever’s out there.” He looked Newt in the eye. “Newt, promise me you won’t go in the Maze.”

“I promise, but-”

Alby wrapped an arm around Newt’s waist. “No buts. Now-” A blaring alarm interrupted him. “Let’s go get the Newbie.”

Newt looked at the Box for a moment, deep in thought. “I have an idea.”

* * *

The Greenie had been terrified, that’s for sure, Alby had agreed to Newt’s idea and left him in the Box to see if it would go down with the kid in it. It didn’t, to say the least.

“Minho, pull him out,” Alby told the muscular Asian boy after an hour. He pulled the guy from the Box and Newt asked his name.

“Ben.” Ben asked all the normal questions: "Where am I? Why am I here? Why can’t I remember anything?"

“Alright, Ben, welcome to the Glade. I'm Alby, and those shanks are Newt and Minho. I'll take you on the tour. Newt, finish doing rounds." Newt nodded and pulled Alby down for a brief kiss before walking off with Minho.

Ben stared in shock.

"What you lookin' at, Greenie?"

"Are you and he...?"

Alby stared Ben in the eye, causing him to back down a little. "No more questions."

* * *

 

In the following week, Newt spent a lot of time looking at the Box doors, thinking of ways they could get out. He was still standing there when Alby snuck up behind him, muscled arms wrapping around Newt's skinny waist.

Newt let out a small high-pitched yelp and Alby chuckled, the vibrations rumbling into Newt's back. "Not bloody funny." Newt mumbled. "Why are you all even over here?"

In answer to his question, Minho and Gally opened the white metal doors of the Box, revealing the supplies inside. Newt had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard it come up.

Newt helped unload everything and watched the empty Box go down before he got another idea. "We need a rope."

"We don't have any!" some kid called back.

"Wait." A boy named Justin jogged over to the Maze with a knife. The Gladers watched incredulously as he climbed to the top of a vine on the outer wall, cutting down the one next to it. He came back with the ivy in tow, tying it around his waist. "You wanna send me down the Box Hole?"

Newt nodded and took hold of the ivy, several others following suit. They held fast as Justin slid in, allowing himself to be lowered into the empty shaft.

"It's pretty dark!" He called up. "I definitely can't see the bottom, if there is one. Keep go-" Justin's sentence were cut short by his own screams of pain, and then there was silence.

"Pull him up!" Newt yelled, tugging on the ivy which felt oddly lighter.

Justin's head came into view, face devoid of color and eyes wide and lifeless. They pulled the rest of him up, only to be horrified but the sight.

Justin's torso was still tied in the ivy, but anything below it was gone. He had been sliced clean through the bone, blood still seeping from the wound.

Newt dropped the ivy and fell to his hands and knees, throwing up in the grass. Alby knelt beside him, just as he had during his first period.

"What have I done?" Newt asked weakly, leaning into Alby. "It's my fault."

"It's alright, Newt. You didn't know."

* * *

Justin was buried in the Deadheads next the bodiless grave of George, the first one to enter the Maze. But instead of a stone marker, a pane of glass was set over Justin's torso that read:

**Let this half-shank be a warning to all:**

**You can't escape through the Box Hole.**

Alby couldn't get Newt out of his depressed state no matter what he tried. The younger boy wouldn't respond to any of Alby's kisses or touches. He refused to eat and barely slept, spending his time sitting curled up in the corner of his bed.

After about two weeks, Newt finally got out of bed early in the morning. He stood by the window, unmoving, watching.

Alby placed a hand on his shoulder. "Newt-"

"I want to go in the Maze."

Alby froze. "I told you, we can't risk it."

Newt pointed out the window. "He'll make it."

Alby looked where Newt was pointing. Minho was taking a lap around the Glade, like he did every morning. "Minho?"

"He runs every day. I've been watching. He's fast, faster every day. He can wear a watch to make sure he gets back in time. I could go with him too. Alby, please let us go. We could find a way out."

There was no way Alby could argue with him again. Last time he said no, someone else had died.

"Fine." Newt's brown eyes lit up. "But Minho goes on his own for the first day."

Newt agreed reluctantly and continued watching out the window as Alby jogged out and gave Minho instructions. By the time everyone else woke up, Minho had already disappeared into the Maze.

* * *

Alby came back into their room, picking up Newt effortlessly. "Come on. You smell terrible."

Newt muttered something about Alby "not exactly smellin' like a flower yourself, ya bloody shank" and held his clean clothes close to his chest.

The showers were empty, so Alby made sure to bar the door shut so nobody would walk in on them and see Newt.

Newt let Alby set him down on a bench along one wall of the building. Rough hands ran up and down his sides before they lifted off his shirt altogether. The black chest binder stood out against Newt's pale skin, reminding him that he had the wrong body.

Alby noticed the panic running across Newt's face. He reached up, cupping the smaller boy's cheek. "Hey, hey, Newt, look at me. It's okay. You're Newt. You're in the Glade and you're mine and you're perfect." There was an unspoken _I love you_ between them as their lips met, Alby taking advantage of the distraction to continue undressing Newt, removing the blonde's pants and underwear, leaving him in just his binder.  

Newt pulled back, his breathing heavy and rushed. It wasn't the first time Alby had seen him naked, but when he was dressed and in the Glade, it was easier to forget. But right now, with Alby's hands on his arms and lips at his ears whispering, "You're perfect, Newt, every inch of you," he couldn't help but remember.

Newt didn't move for the rest of the day. He let Alby take off his binder, exposing his small breasts, let Alby clean him, dress him, feed him, and carry him back to bed, where he fell asleep immediately.

* * *

He was woken up a few hours later by a quiet conversation. Newt cracked his eyes open, looking around the room. Alby was there, of course, and he was talking to-

"Minho." Both boys turned to look at Newt. "You're alive."

Minho laughed. "Of course I'm still alive. I'm not some dumb shank."

Newt got out of his own bed and crossed the room, crawling up to sit between Alby and Minho, still wrapped in his blanket. "What's it like?" he asked, brown eyes shining.

"It's really big. We'll need to map it out, of course. And I don't think it'll be too safe to go in alone, so we can send runners in pairs into each door." Minho continued explaining the Maze, Newt's excitement building with each word. "And Alby said you can run with me tomorrow."

* * *

By sunrise they had gathered six of the fastest runners in the Glade, including Ben the Greenie, and sent them off into the East, South, and West doors with clear instructions.

Alby stood with Newt and Minho by the North door. "Do what you can. Draw the maps. Be back before the Doors close. Don't get hurt."

And with that, Minho and Newt took off into the Maze. 


End file.
